My Sonic Fan Fic
by XxXSt3v3nTheH3dg3h0gXxX
Summary: This is a story full of suspense romance memes and friendships come and join us and see how this epic tale will unfulfilled
1. Part 1

My Sonic Fan Fiction

 **Part 1**

Steven the hedgehog roled his hand down from sonics swet covered body."give ya meat a good ol rub" sonic whispers. Suddenly they are graced with the presence of none other than Han Solo " I die on the force awakens" he came in his own face and left Steven and sonic to their memes than dankey kangs MAGNUM D0ng. The dong was so big that there is not a condom big Enof for the majestic dong. They had to deal with the risk of kids to love the gorges dong. So sonic and Steven AXPANDED. MAGNUM DONG was too great for sonic. He got rekt m9 but Steven said " Foking off ya self m8 no one cares" he's climaxing. He shouts with All his erect dik " kill my son or nuke boston" Mr loury walks in kills Steven for being a fag and spoiling fallout 4 and moves on sonic is still on the floor.. Thinking wether he can move on or not, he must go forward so he has skull fucks Stevens dead body and puts is clothes back on...

Two weeks later...

Sonic was worried he had not gone through his menstrel cycle this month. So sonic quickly when're to the bathroom and had a pregnency test... It was positive. He wasn't sure what to do. He decided to call his good buddies from columbine high school Dylan and Eric. From there they decide to go to the local shooting range and let out some steam...so they went to a Boston parade where they set a bomb to explode when there were a lot of people there to be hurt... Making other

People hurt was the only way to Make sonic happy at this moment. Their next target was Paris. They met a couple cool dudes from Syria that cloud get them some bombs. " bomb has been planted" the cool dudes from Syria died defending the bomb site but it was too late...France didn't buy a defuse kit. It was all over. After they took out France they moved to japan they wanted to take the out because they got fallout 60 years befor the us did . Needless to say Japan got fallout 5 very early. Little did they suspect, Loury was at it again. He wouldn't let anyone ruin fallout again. After he was done with Sky, Loury hit up his bud abrodolf lincler who sigle handedly ended the Jewish civil war. He needed to find a way to stop that Foking sonic the hedgehog before he spoiled the next fallout. So they made an Ainsley Harriot mech. They met in battle. Dylan and Eric got rekt instantly, but not before they confesses their love. They died in a 69. Ainsley was moving on to sonic. He says " give ya meat a good ol rub" sonic gets a Vietnam flashback from his days with Steven. Back in nam sonic and Steven were the best men in there team the could you snipers to noscope all of the Foking orientals, there was no contest in who was the best. Back to the mech, it was 400 feet tall and was made of Jews sonics one weakness. He was pinned on the floor he was about to give up when he thought of his son. That's when he came up with a name for the little champ JOHN CENA. *Water breaks* AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA. He bursts out of sonic and finishes of the Ainsley mech. Before he realizes it sonic is dead. John cena flies off into the distance propelled by his own splooge. He searches eternally for that bastard Loury. As john cena spent his life looking for Loury he fell in love with a man he found James earl Jones. So john cena and dearth vader ended up fuking intently every day until the legacy of sonic and Steven could live on" lemmie space jam this dik in your ass" john cena would say. They continued to look when they found Loury playing fallout 4 at his house. He was so hyped for fallout 5 that he didn't even know that john cena or darth vader jd found him. A knock on the door. Loury puts down Sky's skull that he uses for a controller down sees why the fok someone is disturbing him. Darth vader slices Loury in half and he exonerates " k" and falls to the fall in 2. With Loury dead it was all over. But an old rival looms. Han Solo flew in on the meleneum falcon to tell john cena some important news. Han said that when Loury was killed sonics soul was released into the a clone that docter robotic had made and all they had to do was break him out of robotics lair. John cena was ready. So Han Solo darth vader and Foking john cena venture across entire galaxies to find robotnic.

End of part 1


	2. Part 2

My Sonic Fan Fic

 **Part 2**

So Han Solo John cena and friends went of on there marry way to find sonic . But there was an issue the melanin falcon was not working correctly. They crash landed at the national brony gathering in Connecticut and were greeted by three bronies and Karl Marx. Then, the three bronies and Karl Marx jumped up into the air and they air 69'd. It was a beautiful display of passion and longing. At long last, the communist bronies could express their deep appreciation and love for Karl Marx, and Karl marx could show his love for all his supporters. Han Solo and John cena and darth vader couldn't resist an orgy so they all god naked and fucked the shit out of Marx and friends they all fumed to get her in perfect communist bliss. It was like watching eagle making love while falling from the sky. Except the Eagles were communists and also eagles can't blow each other. Eventually marx came actual melted gold into Han Solos eyes. "Ah fuck my eyes." Screamed Han Solo. Marx apologized profusely before Han Solo clarified, "no, fuck my eyes, marxey. Ya gotta fuck em." Marx pulled out his 10 foot wang and made sweet hot love to Han Solo's eyes. Marx's hot love potion ran out of his corneas, and Han Solo thanked him for the gift.

They put there close back on and prepared to tack of on tha falcon because marx payed for the repairs. So they toolk of and Nagano to look at spicie hot dank memes. Shriek showed up butt naked on a space pod reducing to put close on John was furious. So furious in fact that he got an angry b0ner which made him even angrier. "Fuck now I got ta jakc off this angry boner look what the fuck you made me do" he said, giving he's meat a rub. Shred put his Han gently on John s face and said "no, it what I made US so" shriek popped a chub as soon as his hand made contact with johns face. The force of shrieks chub stabbed Marx through the chest, pining him to a nearby wall. Oh yeah Marx came back for the jerny, the band journey they were there as well ( YOUR JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL) was playing nonstop. Marx was bleeding profusely but just had to hit it on last time. He took the green cheeswhelle sick in his hands and began gently rubbing it while (communist) tears streamed down his (communist) face. THEN HE FUCKONG DEID. luckily they had just arrived at the bass of robotnic. And John send was ready to see his father for the first time he was ready to bust him out of meme jail. His d0ng was hard his mussels were hard his d0ng was so ferce that it punched a massive hole through Han Solo and then he cried because Kylo ren didn't get to kill him. Sweat was dripping from his glistening bulging muscles as he bust through the wall of meme jail. He came across a group of guards and punched through all of them in a row. "Stop those scalywags!" Yelled a guard. John cents massive chub knocked the guard out. Also the guard had a massive dong. "Stop staring at that guards massive dong!" Exclaimed Han Solo ghost. "We have work to do!" He said with his ded breath. What do we do now with out Han darth Vader said whial Shrek cryed. John cena said."we have to carry on we half to save my dad sonic. But first lets smash. No homo tho lol" aproximatwtl 11 minutes later they were back at their mission. All the had to do was hack the computer system that was keeping the doors shut. The only way to dfeated the computer was to seduce it. "Hey baby, I play smash bros melee" the computer malfunctioned because of how wet it became. It was like viagra falls up in that bitch. Then John cena yelled

"Fox only all items off two stocks final destination only." This made the pc get so wet is crashed and shut off all sucurity sistems. Gizz was everywhere the room was knee deep on NBA superstar robot Charles Barkly. With the computer out of the way there was nothing stopping them from sanic. They did a quick sex for good luck and went in their way. They burst into the room sanic was being held. "Damn, he looks hot all tied up" said John cena. "John... I never thought you loved me like that" "of course I do, daddy uwu" sonic and John cena looked at echather for q long time John said ,"dad I lo.." "Shhhh you talk too much" said sonic

End of part 2


End file.
